ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Guesra
https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/, also known as Gesura, is an amphibious kaiju that attacked several seaports in search of cacao beans. Ultraman defeated it before it could finish its second raid. Subtitles: *Guesra & King Guesra: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ *Baby Guesra: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ History Ultraman Guesra was a Brazilian lizard species whose purpose is to scare of pests from interrupting cacao beans. One Guesra egg accidentally carried along into a delivery cacao ship to Japan. As Guesra hatched, it falls into Tokyo sea waters, which at that time was polluted, and mutated it into a giant monster. Guesra was first sighted by several sailors, not knowing it as a threat until the creature grew bigger over time. Guesra started to attack several shipment supply of cacao beans until the SSSP lured it away from the shipment. However, it instead turned over its attention to a cacao warehouse where Hoshino and his friends were trying to fend themselves from Diamond Kick, a group of jewel smugglers. As the monster is about to attack the SSSP and Hoshino's friends in a police patrol car, Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Guesra attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upper hand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually they both end up in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Guesra's fin. Injured, the monster returned to the ocean, and dying shortly afterwards. Trivia *Guesra's suit was originally the Peter suit with added fins from the Ragon suit. *Guesra's motif was originally going to be a giant mutated bee larva. Concept art by designer Tohl Narita reveals this version of Guesra would have been created from a modified Mothra larva prop.http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gesura_Prototype.png *It is said in the episode of Guesra's appearance, that something, possibly Guesra himself, fought and killed a 60ft long Great White Shark. *Guesra is the first monster in the Ultra Series that had a specific weak point that required no beam to destroy. *Guesra's concept art makes an appearance in the episode. *Guesra's roar was later reused for the Go! Greenman kaiju, Minilla. *Guesra's name were driven from the Japanese word , which means sewer. This may alluded to the sewer alligator which is a part of the urban legend. *Guesra was mentioned in Heisei Ultraseven and was seen as one of the three monsters demonstrated by TDF. The special also first reveal its name's official Romanization spelling, Guesra. *Stock footage of the original Guesra's battle with Ultraman appeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Guesra's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Guesra, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Guesra, leaving the beast powerless, as moments later it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Shoot. After King Pandon, King Silvergon, King Goldras, and Super Alien Hipporito were killed, all the monsters souls combined into Giga Khimaira. Trivia *King Guesra's roar is the same as the original Guesra's only with generic dragon sounds mixed in (the same sounds used for the Godzilla: Unleashed monster Obsidius). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie King Guesra reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits awakening to the Plasma Spark in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Telesdon, Sadola, Zetton, Angross, and Jasyuline. He then rose out of the ground along with Eleking, Hoe, Tyrant, Red King, Banpira, and Gudon before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, King Silvergon, and King Goldras to take on Ultraman. He was killed by one of the Ultras. Trivia *He makes part of Beryudora's left arm. Ultraman X King Guesra appeared in Ultraman X as an affected victim of the Dark Thunder Energy. As soon as he was struck with it, he rises from the ground in Tatara City and proceeded to go on a rampage, as the whole thing was sensed by Pigmon. After getting distracted by Pigmon's balloon it was about to attack Asuna and Pigmon until Daichi transformed into Ultraman X to deal with the giant fish monster. X had the upper hand at first until Guesra launched his new abilities at him and not even his Cyber Bemstar Armor could handle the attacks. Xio tried to attack his dorsal fin, his considered weakness but, the Dark Thunder Energy made it tougher as well. It would seem that Guesra would win this fight until X powered up to his Exceed X form and once again had the edge in his favor. After blocking Guesra's energy scales, X used his Exceed X Slash to relieve him of the Dark Thunder Energy and then used his Xanadium Ray on him, turning him into a Spark Doll. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, King Guesra's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, King Guesra, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber King Guesra's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. King Guesra, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Guesra was actually meant to approach from the sea coast but was changed to emerge from beneath the ground. This was made due to past incarnations of Guesra were always shown emerging from underwater. *Its venomous scale projection is an idea proposed by Takanori Tsujimoto. Ultraman Orb King Guesra reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler in a card game with Alien Nackle Nagus and Alien Metron Tarude. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA King Guesra returned in episode 1 of this web series. In this series King Guesra is one of the victims of the Bezelbs. When Shinra visited Psychi, the doctor showed the power of the Kugutsu. King Guesra was on Planet Zain next to Arstron and they were both infected with Kugutsu. They receive the order to fight and after a short battle Arstron is victorious as it kills King Guesra. Trivia *In the series, King Guesra is the only infected monster to appear in one episode, as it died as part of Psychi's demonstration and lacks another monster of the same kind. Ultraman Taiga 12 years prior to the series, a Guesra infant named belonged to the young Hiroyuki Kudo, who fed it chocolate. One day, a Rekyum Man suddenly took Chibisuke and went back to its ship, but Hiroyuki tired his best to stop him. Hiroyuki almost died after failing to save his pet, but was fortunately saved by the light of Ultraman Taiga. The kidnapped Chibisuke had a control chip planted into its brain and was modified into a King Guesra by the Villain Guild. It was first sighted at a seaport, having been summoned by a Rekyum Man and his accomplices as a showcase for a monster auction, which prompted EGIS members Hiroyuki and Homare Souya to investigate after being contracted by Inspector Sakura. The Rekyum activated the control chip in its brain, causing King Guesra to go berserk before it escaped once again. Upon further inspection, Pirika Asahikawa discovers that the monster had attacked a cacao storage, giving Hiroyuki further suspicion that the Guesra is his old pet Chibisuke. King Guesra was summoned again near another chocolate storage facility, but Hiroyuki managed to calm it down, confirming to him that the monster was indeed Chibisuke, which caused most of the bidders of the monster auction to withdraw their money. However, Kirisaki appeared and caused it go on another rampage. With no other choice left, Hiroyuki transformed into Ultraman Taiga. A brief battle took place, but Hiroyuki stopped and managed to calm Chibisuke down again. Their reunion was interrupted by Ultraman Tregear, who fought against Taiga and easily trounced him. Seeing Hiroyuki/Taiga get hurt, Chibisuke fought Tregear as well, but could not even land a hit on him. Tregear then used his Trera Ardiga, firing at Taiga but Chibisuke stepped in the way to protect him. Chibisuke was destroyed in an explosion, which greatly angered both Taiga and Hiroyuki. Trivia *Chibisuke is the first Guesra to work as an ally to the main Ultra, engaging Ultraman Tregear in combat and sacrificing itself for Ultraman Taiga. *Chibisuke's young form marks the first time in 53 years that a regular Guesra appeared in the Ultra Series. *Chibisuke's grunts are reused Gamakujira roars. Data - King= |-| Dark Thunder Energy= :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Yokohama (Daigo's vision) :;Powers and Weapons * : The barb-like spines covering King Guesra's body are all capable of generating electricity to electrocute the enemy in contact. When empowered by the Dark Thunder Energy, the electrocution effect last longer and the electricity colored purple instead of green. * : King Guesra can ram his enemy with a headbutt attack. First used to destroy the Yokohama brick house in Daigo's fantasy. * : King Guesra can unleash energy scales from its body. ::;Ultraman X *Burrowing: King Guesra can burrow underground at moderate speed. * : As a result of a direct contact with the energy, King Guesra sported new abilities: **Thick Hide: Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy's radiation, King Guesra's scales are durable enough to resist fatal blows. :;Weakness King Guesra's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Guesra. SHO KING VAI.jpeg|Shocking Venom Ultrmn sprr 8 ultr brthrs Gsr II.png|Guesra Heavy Attack Venom Shot.gif|Venom Shot BURRO-WING.jpeg|Burrowing DARK THUNDER ENERGY.jpeg|Dark Thunder Energy TH-ICK HIDE.jpeg|Thick Hide - Kugutsu= Kugutsu King Guesra is a normal King Guesra infected by the Kugutsu of a Bezelb, placing it under its control. :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Bezelb Empowerment: According to Psychi, if a living being infected with a Kugutsu wins a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration in their body increases. This as well causes the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had King Guesra infected to grow in strength. - Cyber= King Guesra :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/21 }} - Kaiju Busters= - Blue= Guesra Type Blue :;Powers and Weapons *Poison Breath: Guesra Type Blue can release a poisonous breath. *Spike Throw: Guesra Type Blue shoot spikes from its back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Guesra Type Blue can jump very high. Gesura Type Blue Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath Gesura Type Blue Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Blue Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper }} - Baby= Baby Guesra :;Stats *Height: 75 cm *Weight: 7 kg :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated. }} Spark Doll In Ultraman X Guesra's Spark Doll was hit by Dark Thunder Energy and caused it to rampage. It was reverted back into a Spark Doll after Ultraman X defeated it. Other Media Kaiju Busters Guesra was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Guesra Type Red and Guesra Type Blue. Type Red lived in a volcanic environment as opposed to water. Red_Gesura.jpg|Red Guesra Blue_Gesura.jpg|Blue Guesra Ultra Zone King Guesra reappears in episode 3 of the series, in a segment called "Monster Massage". In this segment, Guesra was unwell, and needed a massage to feel better. Redman Comic King Guesra appears in the second volume of the Redman comic, alongside fellow aquatic kaiju, Gubila. During their fight, King Guesra and Gubila combine into Gesubira. References id:Guesra Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Superior 8 Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Parts Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies